


My Love Story - A Factual Account

by CookieMaster



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMaster/pseuds/CookieMaster
Summary: My name's Jungkook and this is the story of how I met the love of my life





	1. It was the first day of promotions

I was backstage tired out from the performance I just gave. The choreo just keeps getting harder and harder, but I love challenging myself so I don't mind. The fan cheers get louder every time we have a comeback, and it pushes me to give them a better show each time. But today was even more special. This time....he....was here.

This was the first time we had a comeback together, felt like destiny, but more likely it was a stroke of dumb luck. I've idolised him all my life, and now he was here standing before me, so close. I gave it my all, but I dont even know if he saw the performance.

I watched him talking to some noona about something, they were laughing. He effortlessly brought a smile to the face of anyone who would come in contact with him. But me? I was just pathetic.

A few minutes later the noona left.  
"I-its only courtesy.." I told myself "Get a hold of yourself, man up and talk to him"

Taking baby steps I walked over to him, my head low. I sweating with nervousness, good thing I have a habit of putting on a lot of perfume.

"G-G Dragon sunbaenim" I mumbled and bowed

He turn around and saw me and beamed "Oh Jungkookie! My favourite hoobae, isn't this fun, we had our comeback together!"

"Y-your favourite?" I questioned him puzzled.

"Yes! I saw your performance, you were very good, the ladies must love you huh?" he winked at me

I blushed like crazy

"N-not as good as you sunbaenim!" I laughed nervously "You guys are really on another level, we don't stand a chance haha"

"Hmm, come on" suddenly his voice became tender and he moved in closer "Don't be like that, why are you so hard on yourself? Tell you what, let's make a bet"

"A bet?" I asked

"Yeah, keep things interesting. If you win today....I'll take you on a date."

I dont know what I looked like at that moment but I must have looked like an idiot with my mouth gaping wide open, because he started laughing

Suddenly they called us to go up on stage, it was time to announce the scores. I lost sight of him in all the commotion and before I knew it I ended up on stage.

A date

me

with him?

So many thoughts were rushing through my head. I couldn't believe this was happening. I pinched myself but I wasnt dreaming

"Ok it's time to see the scores!" said the announcer

I'm not a religious man. But at that moment I prayed to every god I could think of that we win. I knew it wasn't possible, but I just needed it to happen. A date with G Dragon? It's more than I could've ever dreamed of

"And the winner is...." My heart stopped at that moment, I could barely breath

"BIGBANG!" and the crowd went wild. Confetti fell to the floor. I was clapping but my mind wasn't functioning. I was truly happy for bigbang sunbaenim but.....I couldn't help but feel upset. I sighed, he probably was just teasing me anyway, and I was a foolish kid to believe it.

While they gave their encore stage I went backstage and sat down with my thoughts, then he came to me again.

"Hey jungkookie, why do you look so glum." 

I quickly got up and put a fake smile on my face "I'm not!" I said "Congratulations sunbaenim! I'm really truly happy or you!"

"Hmm?" he gave me a questioning look. God, every sound he made was sexy.

"Oh that's right!" he exclaimed "I didn't get to tell you the terms of the whole bet!"

I looked at him confused, just what was he thinking? Doesn't matter, he won anyway.

"If you would have won, I would've taken you on a date, but you didnt so that's too bad huh?" he smiled

Was he mocking me? I don't blame him, I'm just a pitiful little kid next to him

"But since we won..." he inched in closer and whispered in my ear, I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks "..you have to take me on a date"


	2. It was the first date

I CANNOT believe I was late for my first date with G Dragon sunbaenim!

I quickly put on my timberlands, grabbed my jacket and wallet and ran out the door. Blame rapmon hyung, we were practising for our upcoming tour and he was doing a terrible job learning the dance moves, as I was helping him practice I completely lost track of the time.

and now I was a whole 2 minutes late!

so many thoughts were rushing through my head

shit. he will be so pissed  
he must hate me right now  
ok...ok calm down jungkook, he's probably not even there yet  
im sure he has better things to do....  
oh no, what if he DOES have better things to do!  
what if he doesn't show up!  
oh my god im such a failure!

I had told sunbaenim to wait for me at his house. I had come to terms with the fact that he probably wouldn't even come out, it was all most likely a big joke and I was a fool to even fall for it.

god im such an embarrassment. maybe it's for the best, he wouldn't have any fun with me anyway.

but then when I reached the house, I saw him, he was there!

I couldn't believe it...he was there....he actually waited for me. It was like every time I saw him was the first time, I could never get over just how beautiful this man was. I stood there entranced by his beauty.

His soft light orange hair gently moving in the breeze. He pouted at me, gave me a subtle annoyed expression. 

"Jungkookie...." he whined "I thought maybe you were going to stand me up..."

"Huh?" I snapped out of it "N-no sunbaenim! I'd never! I-I'm so sorry, oh my god, im horrible...I just I..."

suddenly he started chuckling

"Calm down kiddo" he laughed "I'm only joking, I know you like me too much" he gave me a sexy wink. I could feel the heat build up in my cheeks, why did he have to tease me like this?

"So where are we going?" he asked 

"W-well....there's this amusement park near by I thought we could go there, G Dragon sunbaenim"

"Sounds fun." he smiled warmly "Oh and, my name is Jiyong"

"Right! Sorry, Jiyong sunbaenim"

"Nooooooo~" he cooed "Call me Jiyong hyung"

"Right...hyung" 

"Good boy." he smiled

He got up and then we walked to the amusement park. We didn't say anything to each other along the way. It was really awkward, I was tense. I didn't really know what to say to him.

When we got to the amusement park, his eyes lit up looking at all the rides

"Whoaaa....come on let's go!" he exclaimed

I was surprised, I didnt think sunbaenim would be into this stuff but he wanted to get on all the rides. I love this type of stuff too so it really helped me feel more comfortable, maybe that's what he was trying to do? I had a whole lotta fun, it was different from when I went with hobi hyung, there was no crying or regular puke breaks to the bathroom. But of course, being so close to sunbaenim...I could only wish I was riding something else...god why is my mind always in the gutter.

We got off the last roller coaster

"Whoo!" he exclaimed "That was a wild one, right Jungkookie?"

"Right!" I beamed

and then it was just quiet again, we walked past a bunch of stalls not really saying anything, I inwardly cursed myself for being so bad at conversation.

I heard him sigh. 

Oh god...he's getting bored isn't he

"Hey what's that!" he exclaimed while pointing at a giant rabbit plush hanging at one of the stalls.

Good. I knew what to do now. I went over to the stall owner

"How much for the rabbit?" I asked him

"No price" he replied "It's a game, you gotta knock over the bottles to win a prize, since you want the big one you're gonna have to knock the one at the very back"

I turned over at sunbaenim, he looked at me with a needy expression

wow, he really wants the rabbit

I paid the man the money and he gave me three tennis balls.

I could feel sunbaenim staring at me from behind, nervously I tossed the first ball at the bottle, barely missed it. shit

"Yaaay jungkookie" he cheered me on

I took a deep breath and tossed the second one. It bounced right off the bottle, but the bottle didnt budge at all

"Huh?" why didn't it topple over? then I realise, it must've been fixed it place...cheater..

"Ehhh Jungkookie....tch...didn't they say you were the golden maknae, this is laaaame" 

I couldn't tell if he was really annoyed or just teasing me again, either way now I was riled up.

I wasn't going to let some stupid amusement park game ruin my impression in front of sunbaenim.

I grabbed the final ball and tossed it in the air once, I glared at the bottle and then through the ball with all my force.

It hit the bottle and shattered it to pieces. The ball hit the wall of the stall and the vibrations caused all the other bottles to topple over as well. There was silence for a few seconds

I smirked at the stall owner "Take that scam artist, now, the rabbit please." He handed me over the giant plush and I gave it sunbaenim

"Here you go jiyong sunba- I mean hyung"

"Whoa..." he looked at me with amazement "That was really daebak..."

"It was nothing" I said with a cocky smile

fuck yes golden maknae strikes again

"Its so cute" sunbaenim said looking at the plush " Now I have my very own jungkookie I can sleep with every night" he shot me a sexy smirk

And with just that I went from my cocky self to the bumbling buffoon I always am around him. It's like he's got a magic spell cast on me.

"Now what do we do?" he asked

"Well if you want we can go get some dinner-"

and just then it started to rain

"Oh no..." he said

"Don't worry, hyung. We can still hurry and make it to the restaura- a.....achoo!" 

"You're gonna get sick Jungkookie..."

"N-no, I'm fine" I said that but I couldn't stop sneezing, even with the jacket it was freezing.

"No. you have a tour coming up, you'll get sick. Let's just go home..."

The walk back to sunbaenim's house was quiet too. I was mad at myself, if it wasn't for my health we wouldn't have had to cut the date short and just when it was getting good too...he probably didn't have fun at all. Once again I was feeling pathetic, what a way to end the day. Good thing it was raining, so he couldn't that my eyes were starting to get a bit teary.

We got to the front door of his house

"I'm sorry sunbaenim." I started

"Hyung" he corrected

"Oh right, hyung. I ruined our date, and I know it wasn't really all that great, I hope I didnt waste too much of your time.."

"What are you talking about?" he asked "I had so much fun today!"

"You're only saying that..I'm so awkward."

"No!" he interrupted "I really did have fun, I mean yeah....you were pretty quiet so it got really awkward. You need to loosen up more"

I turned red with embarrassment

"But at the stall where I teased you and you got all mad...you made such a cute face, and then your muscles tensed up...and you had such a cocky smirk when you won...it was like a new side of you....that was so hot."

I blushed even harder now. did he just call me hot?

we stared at each other for a while 

"ah.....fuck it" he said and suddenly crashed his lips into mine

I WAS SHOOK 

I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss, he caressed my cheek with his hand. A couple of seconds later he pulled away and both of us gasped for breath

"You know.." he said "The date doesn't have to be over yet, you wanna come inside?"

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD

fireworks were erupting inside of me. I felt like i was going to explode there and then

But I tried to keep my cool, and gave him that cocky smirk he said he liked

"I think I'd like that..." I said

Then this time I locked lips with his. I bit his lower lip and I could here him chuckle a bit. I WAS MAKING OUT WITH G DRAGON. I completely forgot we were still standing in the rain. I wanted this moment to last forever

and just then...

FLASH. CLICK

G Dragon sunbaenim quickly pulled away, he looked in shock. I turned around and saw what he was looking at

dispatch

"Got it!' said the man with the camera

G Dragon sunbaenim pushed me to the floor and ran inside and locked the door.

Then when I looked back the man was gone as well, I stood their alone in the rain

I sighed and started walking home

I was in big trouble


	3. It was award show season

It had been a couple of weeks since my date with G Dragon sunbaenim. Dispatch released the pictures they took almost immediately the next day. I had told my managers about the incident beforehand so we could be ready to handle the situation.

Naturally I was scolded a lot. My company doesn’t have a dating ban, but I guess no company would tolerate this kind of carelessness, not to mention with another man.  
Thankfully, the pictures didn’t turn out quite as clear as we feared. They were taken from right behind my back and the positioning makes it seem like G Dragon sunbaenim and I were simply talking to each other rather than….something else

Of course the response was still massive, though mixed

1\. [+506, -63] People just like to make a fuss over anything. They are only talking…

2\. [+611, -100] They shouldn’t be doing that…

3\. [+39, -600] Who is BTS, I’ve never even heard of them? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 

4\. [+18, -7] ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

5\. [+230, -70] must be meeting for a collab? Bangtan and Bigbang fighting!

Mostly fans didn’t believe it, but others took the opportunity to ridicule us. A lot of them said I was trying to get close to G Dragon sunbaenim for fame. It bothered me just how much of an affect my actions had on us, especially the hyungs didn’t deserve this.

It was frustrating to say the least. I wanted to go out and exclaim to the world that yes, I went on a date with GD sunbaenim and yes I love him. But naturally I couldn’t do that.

Though the netizen comments were rough, things continued normally mostly. Award season came by and we won our very first daesang. We were shook. It was a dream come true, though I only wish someone else was there to share the moment with me…

I hadn’t spoken to him since the incident. It was silence for a few days, until I finally worked up the courage to text him and ask him if everything was ok and if he wanted to meet up.

No response.

I tried calling him, every time it would go straight to voice mail.

I laid in bed staring at my phone, all those messages I sent him, all read. Yet complete silence

“JK! Wake up! We need to go soon!” shouted Jin hyung from outside my room

“Yeah hyung I’ll be ready in a bit”

I got out of bed and head for the shower. Fxxk it was blasting from my speakers. What can I say? Things may not be looking up, but I was a fan. Plus, I missed his voice. That voice. That gaze. Those lips. That tongue…

“Jungkook! We’re going to be late!” shouted Rapmon hyung. Looks like I lost track of time. I quickly got out of the shower, got dressed and then we left for the show.

Today was SBS Gayo, I wasn’t particularly nervous about the stage. After all we had been performing for a couple of days now so I had gotten the hang of it. But he was going to be there, and I planned on confronting him face to face. I had an idea on how the meeting was going to go, but I hoped to god I was wrong.  
We reached the event. I got out of the car and of course, they were waiting for me.

“Jungkook! What do you think about the rumors surrounding you and G Dragon?”

“Jungkook! any comment on the situation?”

“Jungkook! People are saying that you’ve been trying to get close to bigbang as a spy! Is this true?”

“Jungkook! are you gay?”

Vultures. The lot of them.

I wanted to punch their lights, but we walked passed them head inside and went backstage. There was an awkward silence for a moment. Then rapmon hyung spoke

“Don’t let them get to you. Ok?”

“Yeah Jungkookie!” exclaimed Hobi hyung “Everything will be alright! Cheer up!” and then he pinched my cheek while making weird noises. I couldn’t help but crack a smile at his behavior. He’s our hope for a reason.

Then bigbang sunbaenim showed up. He walked right past me. Not even a glance

“Well, the show is about to start.” said Jimin “Let’s go” 

The show was long, really long. Our performance went well, but I wasn’t able to enjoy the rest of the show. I was tired both physically and mentally. Bigbang sunbaenim’s were the last to perform. The performance was hype as usual. Under normal circumstances I’d be jumping around fanboying the second Bang Bang Bang started playing. But this wasn’t normal circumstances. So much as looking at G Dragon sunbaenim would give the media and netizens more material to stir up shit. I had to be careful.

Finally, the show was over. Without any hesitation I rushed backstage to his room. He was getting ready to leave.

“A-annyeonghaseyo hyung” I started

“Sunbaenim.” He responded curtly

“Sunbaenim?” I raised an eyebrow

“Yes, I’m your sunbaenim so you will address me as such.”

“That’s not what you said last time…”

There was an awkward pause, then I continued

“Anyway I just thought I’d say that your performance was great as usual…”

No response

“Sunbaenim why wont you answer my calls?”

Complete silence

“I texted you, you saw the messages right?”

It’s like I wasn’t even there

“Why won’t you talk to me?”

“Scram, brat.”

Brat? After all that’s happened, that’s all he can say? Oh no, I wasn’t going to leave that easily. At that moment all my frustrations of the past few weeks overcame me. I aggressively grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall.

“Listen! I don’t know what you’re trying to do but you can’t just ignore me! First you ask me out and even invite me to your house, then you just push me away, never return my calls and act like I don’t even exist! What the hell is your problem?”

I wish I wasn’t so pissed then, I should’ve taken out my phone and taken a picture, the look on his face was priceless.

“I’m tired of this game, if you aren’t interested in me then just say to my face like a man and I’ll back off!”

“You’re right I’m not interested!” he shouted back “Now back off!” then he pushed my hands off of him.

“You really think I would be interested in a brat like you?” he said

“Why?” I asked, trembling “Why would you lead me on like that then? Was I just a game to you after all?”

“Yes.” He said bluntly “Now leave me alone, kid.”

I couldn’t believe it. Or rather, I could believeit, but I couldn’t believe I had fallen for it. I knew all along. How could someone like G Dragon sunbaenim ever fall for a pathetic kid like me? Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. All the memories flashed back in my head. When we met at the music show. When we went to the theme park. When I won that prize for him. Our first kiss. It was all a joke? It meant nothing to him? I could feel the heat buildup in my face and tears form in my eyes. But I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry in front of him. I opened my mouth about to tell him how much of a dick he was before I left for good. Then I heard it

My voice

But…it didn’t come from me

sarangiran apeugo apeun geot yeah  
ibyeoriran apeugo deo apeun geot gatae

“Shit.” I heard him say under his breath. Then he reached for his phone and picked it up

“Yeah? Yeah I know. I know I’ll have it done in three days. Yeah yeah….annyeong.” and then he hung up.

There was an awkward silence in the room. I stood there for a moment in shock

“That’s….that’s our song…” I said

“Yeah it is.” He responded with a bit of annoyance in his voice

“The one that….I produced….”

“Yeah ok it is! It’s a nice song! Goodjob! What do you want a pat on the back?” he yelled

“Why would you have it….as your ringtone…” I asked

“Because…” he hesitated “Because….because I like you ok! I lied, it was never game for me”

“Then…then why were you ignoring me?”

“Because you need to let me go kid! We managed to get away this time with nothing but a few rumors, ones that will eventually die down, but what about next time? I can survive, Ive been in this industry long enough, you can’t. You’re group is rising right now, really fast. It’s a delicate stage; any misstep can have serious consequences on your career! Everything you worked for!”

“You think I care!?” I shouted “You think I care what people say about us? You think I cared when I used to admire you from a distance? You think I cared when I first worked up the courage to come talk to you? You think I cared when I went on my first date with you? You think I care when I kissed you? You think I care now? I don’t care! I don’t care what they say about us at all!”

“Jungkookie…” he said

“Maybe it’s selfish and stupid of me to continue to pursue you, I agree. But you really think I can ever be happy without you? I’ve been feeling like absolute crap these past few weeks, I thought you hated me!”

I was relieved it wasn’t true, but overwhelmed with emotions I began crying anyway.

“Jungkookie….Im so sorry” he said “I-I was only doing what I thought was for the best”

He then wrapped me in his sweet embrace. Everything felt right in the world once again. Plus, he smelled damn amazing

“I never want to leave you.” He whispered

I never thought I’d hear those words from my hero

“Sunbaenim…”

“No, you can call me hyung again” he beamed at me “You know Jungkookie you’re really strong, the way you pinned me against that wall I got scared for a second, I thought you were gonna beat me up haha”

I let out a nervous chuckle

“I heard you guys one the daesang, congratulations!”

“T-thankyou hyung” I said

“You should come over to my house, and bring it with you too.”

“Why hyung?” I asked

“Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you shove it up my ass.”

“Sounds like an interesting idea.” I said “Though I’d much rather put something else in there”

“It’s a date then” he said

“You wont push me away this time?” I asked

“Nope, wanna seal the deal?”

“Yes.” I responded

And then we kissed, for the second, but certainly not the last time


End file.
